1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of removing articles from packing boxes, such as cardboard boxes, in distribution centers or the like.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication (JP-A) No. Hei 3-172230 discloses a method of removing a required number of articles from a packing box accommodating a plurality of articles and open on one side.
This prior art method comprises a first step of setting the packing box with articles therein such that the open side is directed down and causing all the accommodated articles to fall down and be discharged (FIG. 15A) and a second step of taking out a required number of articles among the articles discharge in the first step by sucking the articles with sucking pick-out means (FIG. 15B).
This prior art technique, however, has the following problems and disadvantages.
First, in the case when the packing box is closely filled with bag-like articles, it is difficult for the articles to neatly fall down naturally from the open side of the packing box disposed with the open side down because of negative pressure generated therein. Therefore, the articles fail to fall down in an orderly fashion, resulting in a disturbed array of the discharged articles. In this state, the discharge articles may not be sucked by the sucking pick-out means.
To permit discharge of the articles in an orderly fashion from the packing box, it is necessary to cause the articles to fall down slowly. Doing so reduces the productivity of the process.
Among the articles that have been discharged from the packing box, those which are comparatively tall and slender are unstable and may readily turn down. When articles are taken out progressively to leave only a small number of articles in the packing box, tall and slender articles may turn down so that they can no longer be sucked by the sucking pick-out means.